Esla Tollsen
Esla Tollsen is the daughter of Corbus, and Nira Peckledon making her a member of House Peckledon. Esla Peckledon would come to be married to her long time betrothal in the form of Ryman Tollsen and the two would be very much in love and she greatly loved him for allowing her to become a person for the first time in her life. Esla Tollsen would be born in the city of Highgarden where her family was a vassal of House Tyrell, and throughout her youth she was close with her brother Elmar Tollsen of whom introduced her to a group of people that would define the relationships of her youth of which her friendship with Aiden Huttor, and romance with Orland Appleford would become the most influential of these teenage relationships. Esla would become betrothed to Ryman Tollsen at the age of sixteen and this caused a lot of problems as she was in love with Orland Appleford, but loyal to her family she left her home and travelled to Castle Tollsen and would marry Ryman Tollsen. Esla Tollsen would take part in the conflict known as the Badger Rebellion and would be horrified when her husband Ryman was killed during the fighting and she would be taken prisoner by Harry Schwartz. Held prisoner by Harry Schwartz she was eventually taken back to a small badger hideout following the fall of Tollsen and she would remain there until Franklin Brent arrived and released her. Following her release she would not return home but instead she traveled back to highgarden and she would remain in Highgarden emotionally devastated by the death of Ryman and unwilling to return home to her young children who reminded her so much of her late husband. While staying in Highgarden she would begin an affair with Orland Appleford of whom by this point had risen high in the region of Highgarden but was also married with children causing quite a stir in his lands. History Early History Esla Tollsen would be born in the city of Highgarden where her family was a vassal of House Tyrell, and throughout her youth she was close with her brother Elmar Tollsen of whom introduced her to a group of people that would define the relationships of her youth of which her friendship with Aiden Huttor, and romance with Orland Appleford would become the most influential of these teenage relationships. Ryman Tollsen Esla would become betrothed to Ryman Tollsen at the age of sixteen and this caused a lot of problems as she was in love with Orland Appleford, but loyal to her family she left her home and travelled to Castle Tollsen and would marry Ryman Tollsen. An Affair of Sadness She would remain in Highgarden emotionally devestated by the death of Ryman and unwilling to return home to her young children who reminded her so much of her late husband she would begin an affair with Orland Appleford of whom by this point had risen high in the region of Highgarden but was also married with children causing quite a stir in his lands. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Hillsbrad Category:House Tollsen Category:House Peckledon